Mother's Day
by charmedfan120
Summary: Set before Matthew Turner and the Sanderson sisters with Mother's Day fast approaching Phoebe is determined to bond with her son and help him accept Hayley passing and rebirth as a Whitelighter. As well as help adjust to a life of mortality!
1. Chapter 1

Mother's Day.

Right now, in the living room of the Turner penthouse in the middle of the night.

We have Phoebe sat down on the couch writing away in her journal.

Phoebe has been writing for two hours straight in her journal for the paper she works for weeks before she got pregnant with Matthew.

Phoebe is soon no longer alone in the living room as the twins Toby and Bane enter with two cups of coffee ready to watch some TV.

"Hey, what you doing"? Toby asked.

"Work sweetie," Phoebe replies.

"Wait, you're writing a journal for the paper"? Bane asks.

"Yes, it's a special edition of the paper instead of having people sending in letters, emails and messages on social media for advice we've asked mothers to send in journal entries about their experiences as a mother," Phoebe explained.

"That's cool have you guys notice that Matthew has still not left his room barely at all unless when it's time to eat and drink," Toby says.

"Yeah, I wish there was a way to take away his pain," Bane replied.

"Maybe a spell we could write one to take away the pain," Toby suggested.

"No, spells magic can't take away the pain he feeling his emotions will find a way out sooner or later," Phoebe said.

"Then what can we do he fourteen Matt shouldn't have to go through this hell he shouldn't had been a relationship that serious at his age," Bane snaps.

"Just give him our support and let him know that we're here when he ready to talk speaking of Matthew I'm going to check on him," Phoebe says as she closes her journal and gets up from the couch and makes her way to Matthew's room.

"I failed him we were always told to protect each other to protect Matthew and I failed," Toby said.

"Toby what are you talking about,"? Bane asks.

"I'm talking about how it's my responsibility to protect the two of you and I let you down if I sided with Dad more if I was more cautious around Matthew he would have never been able to sneak out back in the 1920s and meet Hayley," Toby says with guilt and regret in his voice.

"Hey, it's not your responsibility to protect me or Matthew it's our responsibility to protect each other as brothers and you never failed him maybe it was just his destiny to find and fall in love with Hayley," Bane spoke.

"But to lose someone so young," Toby replies.

"It could have been her destiny, Toby," Bane said.

* * *

While the twins are left alone to have their own private conversation.

We have Phoebe alone with Matthew in his bedroom.

Matthew is asleep in his bed but his room is cluttered with countless spell books about summoning a Whitelighter.

Matthew wants nothing more than to talk Hayley back but without his magic, it makes things even more difficult!

Phoebe walks over to her son and can't help but start to tear up.

Matthew's hair is unstyled and is still wearing the same pyjamas he wore yesterday how it hurts to see her son in such a state.

Phoebe deciding not to leave Matthew alone tonight pulls over the chair near Matthew's desk and sits beside Matthew's bed and watches her son sleep while opening up her journal and continues her entry.

* * *

 **Phoebe's journal entry 1:**

Dear Diary, the past few weeks have been hell!

The past few weeks have been hell for not just me, the twins, Cole but my baby Matthew.

Matthew has lost somebody very close to him a young girl called Hayley and I can't help but feel helpless.

Although I'm his mother I feel that we never really had the chance to bond I didn't to get to be with him for almost fifteen years and I can't help but feel that our time apart robbed me of the experiences that would help me help him.

Just watching him sleep right now is both beautiful and sad it's beautiful to see my son in such a restful and peaceful state but sad I've had to wait fifteen years to see it now.

I just hope that tomorrow I can help Matthew and have him accept my help to help him through this painful time.

 **End of journal entry:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 It's all coming to Phoebe.

The following morning Phoebe is the first to wake up out of all the Turners.

Phoebe woke up near Matthew's bed sat down on a computer chair.

Phoebe gets out of the computer chair and makes her way to the bathroom with her journal and pen in her hand.

Phoebe quickly brushes her teeth and made her way to the kitchen where she would soon begin to make cookies.

However, she burned the cookies being distracted by sending Elise an email for work.

"Oh, no not the cookies," Phoebe said as she rushed to the oven and quickly takes the tray of burned cookies out the oven and puts them over to one side.

"Oh, why is nothing going right this minute," Phoebe shouts as she accidentally knocks over an old picture of Matthew and Cole when Matthew was eight and receives a premonition!

* * *

 **Premonition:**

Back in 2009 and in the Turner penthouse kitchen.

We have Cole who just finished baking cookies with eight-year-old Matthew helping him.

Cole places the warm cookies onto a large plate and Matthew wastes no time taking a cookie and quickly devours it before grabbing two more.

Cole can't help but chuckle at Matthew's hunger.

"Feeling better now,"? Cole asks.

"A bit Papa" Matthew replies.

"Now are you going to tell me why you were crying earlier"? Cole asked.

"Toby he, he said that you don't let me go to school or play outside with the twins without bodyguards because I'm weak and not as strong as you or mama and the twins," Matthew admitted trying his hardest not to cry.

"Then I need to have a word with Toby when he gets in from school," Cole spoke.

"Was Toby telling the truth,"? Matthew asks in a whisper.

"What, no Matthew you're just as strong as the twins and you get stronger as you grow and one day you be just as stong as your mother" Cole says with much sincerity.

"Thank you, Papa," Matthew replied.

"For what,"? Cole asks.

"For making me feel better and for making the best cookies ever," Matthew said now smiling.

 **End of Premonition.**

* * *

Phoebe can't help but smile for a moment after the premonition ends.

Phoebe never expected Matthew was worried about not being as strong as her if only Matthew knew how weak and useless Phoebe feels now.

Before Phoebe can think any more about the premonition she hears the kitchen door open to see Matthew standing there heading straight for the coffee machine.

"Morning sweetie," Phoebe said.

"Morning" Matthew replies.

"I made some cookies," Phoebe says.

"Really because they don't look like cookies," Matthew spoke.

"I know I guess my baking skills aren't as good as your father's" Phoebe replied.

"Well, try to summing a Whitelighter when you have no magic of your own now and can't cast spells," Matthew said.

"Matthew, you know you can't summon Hayley and Leo said with her being a newbie Whitelighter it be a long time before she can come back to San Fransico," Phoebe said.

"This isn't fair Hayley and I didn't reverse the damage Prometheus caused to lose each other and she certainly didn't reverse the damage to lose her life" Matthew snaps.

"I know sweetie Hayley didn't deserve to die but you're missing out on the bigger picture Hayley has been given a second chance at life," Phoebe says trying to say anything to make her son feel better.

"But this second chance this second chance at life is without me" Matthew whispers.

"Oh, baby" Phoebe spoke as she embraced her son in a hug.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Elise meets Matthew.

After, breakfast Phoebe found herself getting ready to go to the paper.

Matthew after eating two and a half cookies and some coffee intend to return to his room and try and summon Hayley.

However, Phoebe had different plans and stood in front of Matthew's bedroom door.

"Mom, what are you doing,"? Matthew asked.

"Ending this cycle of misery Matthew," Phoebe said.

"I need to summon Hayley, mom I need to know if she alright" Matthew spoke almost tearing up.

"Honey it's not healthy to be staying in your room all day come with me to the paper" Phoebe replies.

"I don't want to leave I might miss my chance at summoning Hayley," Matthew says.

"Matthew, you seem to misunderstand me, you are coming with me," Phoebe said Matthew knowing he had no choice left the penthouse with his mom.

* * *

Phoebe and Matthew arrived straight at the paper.

The two enter her office and don't have to wait long for Elise to enter the office.

The office door is closed and Phoebe turns on her laptop before showing Elise what she wrote so far for the special edition.

Elise is impressed by all the letters and journal entries sent to them and how well written the edition is so far but she felt as if there is something missing!

"It's brilliant Phoebe," Elise spoke.

"Thank you, Elise" Phoebe replied.

"I just can't help but think it's missing something" Elise commented.

"Oh, really what"? Phoebe asks.

"I think maybe you should write an entry for the special edition now you can actually raise your son Matthew or both of you could write journal entries," Elise suggested.

"Elise, I don't think that's a good idea what could I write about everything that involves me and Matthew is magic related" Phoebe spoke.

"Not everything Phoebe the love you two share isn't magically related it was born at conception," Elise replies.

"Don't I get a say" Matthew interrupted.

"Yes," Elise said.

"I don't want to write an entry" Matthew replied.

"I changed my mind you don't have a choice, Matthew" Elise almost snapped.

"And here I thought I had human rights" Matthew mumbled.

"You're only part human biologically Matthew" Phoebe commented.

"Still I deserve rights" Matthew whined.

"Phoebe I left some paperwork for you to fill in later do you want to go and fetch it" Elise spoke being subtle Phoebe nodded and left her office leaving just Else and Matthew alone.

* * *

Elise sits down on the couch beside Matthew and begins to process in her mind her thoughts and what she wants to say to Matthew.

Matthew knows Elise is in deep thought and he doesn't need to be an empath or telepath to notice just common sense and a good sense of what facial expressions and body language looks like.

Elise finally knowing what she wanted to say looks directly at Matthew before speaking.

"Matthew, do you know what your mother's job is"? Elise asked.

"Yes my mom writes an advice column and people write to her when they can't solve their problems," Matthew said.

"Phoebe doesn't just reply to people of the public giving them advice she also shares things with them that means a lot to her," Elise says.

"Like what"? Matthew asks.

"Like your birthdays and Mother's Days" Elise replied as she walked over to one of Phoebe's filing cabinets and pulls out an old wooden box and hands it over to Matthew.

"What is, this" Matthew questions not bothering to open it.

"Open it and see," Elise said and Matthew opens the wooden box to see countless letters, photos and birthday cards.

"These birthday cards they're all written in my mom's hand writing" Matthew replies as he pulls one of the birthday cards out the box and glances at his name that has the number six written on the top corner of the envelope.

"I think I heard Phoebe once say her sixth birthday card was a special one" Elise commented prompting Matthew to unseal the envelope and pull sixth birthday card out its envelope and opens it up to reads it.

* * *

 **Sixth Birthday card entry:**

To Matthew Thomas Turner, my sweet baby boy how for the last six years I've missed you.

Every day I think about you think how small and innocent you are.

How lucky you are to have the bravest and most selfless man I know to be your Daddy.

Everyday I wonder if we meet again at the park in the special word created from my love for you I just hope one day that I'll meet you outside our special world where I'm not wearing a white dress or a mask and I can take you for walks in the park for ice creams in the summer and hot chocolate in the winter.

I want you to know that I'll forever be by your side and whenever you're lonely or said I will do everything within my power to make you smile and laugh.

Always and Forever baby boy love, Mommy.

 **End of Birthday card entry:**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Walk in the park and ice cream.

Phoebe enters her office shortly after Matthew finished reading the sixth birthday card.

Matthew puts the card back in the envelope then places it in the box and closes the box.

Before putting it to one side.

Phoebe has no idea what Elise had said to her son.

But Phoebe hopes Elise can help him in a way she can't!

"You're back Phoebe," Elise said.

"Yeah, I collected those papers you need me to sign" Phoebe replies.

"Mom," Matthew says.

"Matthew" Phoebe spoke.

"Can we go to the park"? Matthew asks.

"The park why never mind sure we can go now if you want," Phoebe said before she and Matthew leave the office then the paper.

* * *

Phoebe and Matthew arrive at the private park sealed off by powerful magic the boys use to go there when we're little.

Phoebe and Matthew enter the park and it just how Matthew remembers it.

"This is just how I remember it," Matthew commented.

"It hasn't changed when I use to visit you psychically little Matthew," Phoebe said.

"I'm not that little anymore, Mom," Matthew replied.

"You always be little to me," Phoebe spoke.

"I remember when I first met you in the dream world, back in this very park when I was six," Matthew says.

"Seeing you on the ground hurt broke my heart you shouldn't have run away from your father that day" Phoebe replies.

"Well, to be fair, mom, papa did kill an ice cream man in front of me for not having any more strawberry ice cream" Matthew reminded his mom.

"I let that side than" Phoebe chuckled.

"If my memory serves me right there a pair of swings somewhere in the park," Matthew said as he ran in the direction to where he thinks the swings are located.

"Matthew, wait up" Phoebe called as she ran after Matthew the two end up near the swings and Matthew is too keen to hop on one of them.

"This was my favourite part about going to the park when I was a kid," Matthew says with a smile.

"I only ever went to the park to smoke and play pranks on people with my gang" Phoebe revealed to see her son.

"You used to smoke and be in a gang that is so cool," Matthew replied surprised that his mom used to be in a gang and use to smoke.

"No, not cool Matthew, smoking is unhealthy and being in a gang isn't cool there better things in life to be apart of" Phoebe lectured.

"I doubt there better things to be apart of other than being a hybrid and saving innocents or to be with the girl you love" Matthew almost mumbled sometimes he thought his family can't understand his pain!

"There are plenty of good things in this world to be apart of whether they involve magic or not like being apart of a group of friends or a band even bookclubs you just need to find your passion" Phoebe spoke sincerely.

"What if I don't belong in this world my birth wasn't really natural, to begin with sometimes I think the only reason I fell in love with Hayley because we're both misfits,"? Matthew asked.

"Matthew Thomas Turner, your birth was natural you were born out love the love me and your father share and although I never really knew Hayley I know that your love for each other didn't come because you're misfits it's because it was your destiny to fall in love with each other and if you think that being a misfit is something bad then I have something to tell you, mister, I've known you your entire life I loved you from conception being a misfit can be the greatest gift of all we're all misfits at some point in our lives you just need to find where you belong and when you do it will feel like you were always apart of it" Phoebe says meaning every word of it looking directly at her child.

"I just don't know mom all my life I've been a hybrid a hybrid who was locked away out of protection and when I met Hayley everything fell into place I knew where I belonged and all I wanted was for her to be with me for us to be in the same world together I'm happy she alive I really am but it just hurts so bad that I can never see her again" Matthew replies.

"I know sweetie when I lost your father my world fell apart but I knew I had to live my life otherwise we would have both died Matthew let me show you that you can belong let me show you that you can live a life and be happy even if Hayley isn't here physically she in your heart" Phoebe said before Matthew slowly gets off the swing and Phoebe takes Matthew's hands in her.

"Where do we start"? Matthew questioned his mother with an almost smile.

"We start with ice cream" Phoebe replies as the two left the park.

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Finding your passion.

Phoebe and Matthew have just finished their ice cream and are walking the streets of San Francisco.

Matthew so far is unimpressed with his mother's actions to help him feel apart of something outside of magic.

However, what Matthew nor Phoebe would know is that today would be the day we find two individuals who would see him as someone special even without magic.

Mother and son find themselves passing 2 fourteen-year-olds a boy and girl.

The girl has brown hair and green eyes and is quite slim.

While her friend is blond and has blue eyes the two friends are debating about their favourite tv characters growing up.

"No, way there no way you can like Justin more than Alex," The girl says in disbelief from her friend's answer.

"Yes, you can Alex was funny and brave when she needed to be but never thought about consequences and made so many mistakes in Wizards of Waverly Place" The boy pointed out.

"I can't believe he favours Justin over Alex," Matthew commented only meaning for his mother to hear but the two friends hear his comment and the girl responds.

"Yes, you see even this kid agrees with me Alex was the most developed character in the show," The girl replied to her friend almost shouting.

"I didn't say Alex was the most developed character in the show I said I can't believe he favours Justin over Alex, and the main characters each had their fair share of character development Alex just appeals to me more," Matthew spoke surprised how comfortable he is with the two teens.

"See he doesn't agree with you Gina you're not always right," The boy said.

"Oh, I'm sorry we haven't even introduced ourselves," The girl says.

"No, it's okay my name is Matt," Matthew replies.

"It's nice to meet you Matt I'm Regina and this is my best friend George he okay I'm his friend out of sympathy" Regina jokes earning a laugh from Matthew and an eye roll from George.

"My friend Regina thinks she a comic so Matt, how old are you,"? George asks.

"Fourteen," Matthew said.

"Cool, here an Idea why don't you come with us to the mall," Regina suggested.

"I'm not sure," Matthew replied before being nudged towards Regina and George by his mother.

"I'll see you later Matthew, I have some errands to run" Phoebe lied before walking off away from Matthew, Regina and George.

"I guess that means I'm going to with you guys to the mall" Matthew mumbled.

"Mother knows best I take it" Regina chuckled.

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 flowers for a ghost.

Matthew found himself enjoying his time with Regina and George and they happen to be his class when school starts again. After leaving his new friends Matthew turned a corner from a mall to see a small flower stand. Matthew walks up to flower stand where he purchases a small bouquet. The bouquet consists of violets and white roses.

Soon after Matthew bought the bouquet of flowers. Matthew made the rash decision to return to the rubble of Hayley's house in the present. The walk there was long and Matthew didn't mind it left him with time to think. To think about how he thought that he couldn't fit in the human world. Yet he made two friends today and although Vlad is still his closet and first friend Vlad is currently unavailable due to his intensive demonic training course he doing.

Matthew arrives at the ruins of Hayley house and sneaks through a metal fence that seals off the ruins from everyday folk. After sneaking through the metal fence that seals off the ruins from everyday folk Matthew walks up to what remains of the front door and kneels down in front of it.

"Oh, god this is hard," Matthew said.

"Hayley, if you're listening I want to say there no words for how much I miss you right now, I'm happy that you have a second chance at life my only regret is that I'm not apart of that life I will always love you but I need to move on with my life," Matthew almost cried before leaving the flowers on the cracked doorstep then Matthew then leaves the site and returns to the penthouse.

End of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 A card and a journal entry.

Time flew quickly that day and Matthew is now back at the penthouse in the living room. Matthew is sat on one of the couches in his pyjamas with a notepad in resting on his knees and a pen in one of his hands. Phoebe is currently out with Cole for a private one on one meal. While the twins have just finished their school hours at the demonic academy. Matthew on the way back to the penthouse purchased a two dollar Mother's Day card and some of his mother's favourite chocolates. However, it would be the what's in the card and journal entry that would make Phoebe feel like a successful mother.

The following morning is Mother's Day and Phoebe went into work early just to get ahead of things. But what Phoebe didn't know that Matthew went into the paper before her and spoke to Elise in private. Phoebe in the morning received presents from the three boys and cards too which surprised her in a positive manner. Phoebe arrives at the paper and walks into her office to see Elise standing near her desk.

"Elise, what are you doing in my office,"? Phoebe asks.

"Just leaving you a copy of today's paper," Elise replies.

"Oh, Elise I'm sorry we couldn't do what you wanted with Matthew writing a journal entry he has my stubborn nature," Phoebe apologised.

"No, problem Phoebe just take a look at the paper and tell me what you think," Elise says as she hands the newspaper to Phoebe.

"Wait, you're not mad," Phoebe said surprised at how Elise was acting.

"No, not all just read the Mother's Day article," Elise instructed and Phoebe does as she asked and is surprised at what she reads!

* * *

 **Journal entry:**

Dear Diary, in my fourteen years of life I've learned one thing to never take people for granted. This lesson taught me, that people come and go in life. But what doesn't go is their love and affection they have for you because that can never leave you it's apart of our souls. It has only been recent, that I've had the chance for my family to be whole me my brothers, my father and now my mother. But the thing is now that's she apart of my life it feels like she always been apart of my life. My mother knows parts of me that are even I didn't know existed she pushed me to do things I would never consider on my own.

Every day, I find myself growing closer to my mother even when we argue. The bond we share with our mothers is special like any other family bond. My bond with my mother started at conception and has only grown stronger as I grew. Looking back I never realised just how much my mother has influenced me in my life. In short, I'm lucky and proud to call my mom Mrs Phoebe Cole Turner.

I love you so much, mom.

 **End of entry.**

* * *

Phoebe finds herself shedding tears of joy upon reading the journal entry. Phoebe never realised just how much she influenced her son's life. Elise upon seeing the tears hugs, Phoebe. Elise knows of the sacrifice Phoebe made to keep her child safe from the Seer for all those years and knows how much it has torn her apart not being able to be completely in his life!

"I never knew this is how he felt," Phoebe sobs.

"Oh, Phoebe what did you expect he has you as a mother," Elise replies.

"I know but this I never thought about how I would influence his life," Phoebe cries.

"Phoebe he got the best parts of you and Cole, Matthew got so much love and compassion from you that he wanted those who couldn't be in the same time or world as each other to be together and was trying to make it so," Elise says.

"Thank you, Elise," Phoebe spoke.

"No, problem and my full name is actually Jackie Elise Rothman," Elise commented shocking Phoebe.

The End.


End file.
